


The Importance of Compromise

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Humanstuck, Implied Sexual Content, Sex toy mention, There isn't any actual porn so if you're here for that don't get your hopes up, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska's hard enough to even be in the same room with for extended periods of time. Yet somehow, Terezi manages to not only live with her but actually bend the unbendable to her will at times.</p><p>---</p><p>Fill for the HSWC Bonus Round 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> i don't show my appreciation for these two lovely ladies often enough.
> 
> fill for this prompt: http://hs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org/21508.html?thread=5885956&posted=1#cmt6050052

One of the many things you hate about Vriska Serket is that she's lazy. Of course, there are plenty of other things you hate about her, too, but this particular issue is one that comes up often. She's difficult to talk to, difficult to win over, difficult to share a living space with-- really, just difficult in general. 

You're not even sure how you'd describe your relationship with her. Girlfriends? Frenemies? Rivals with benefits? It's as confusing and cryptic as she is, and keeps you on your toes every bit as much. It's come to your attention that more often than not, you're forced to take the role of the responsible partner, which frustrates you to no end.

Whether you were the first one to notice that your apartment is pretty much a wreck or Vriska already knew it, but simply ignored it because she didn't feel like cleaning up her messes is uncertain. She has a terrible habit of leaving things scattered about randomly on the floor and not bothering to pick them up. On the other hand, you tend to form piles of things, be they clothes or stuffed animals, to suit your convenience. Between the two of you, this results in a lot of clutter, and being the oh so helpless half-blind girl that you are, it can at times result in disaster. 

Today is one of those days. One of Vriska's four-sided LARP dice has been left lying in the middle of the floor, which can only end horribly. Since your vision is heavily blurred and you don't typically mill around the apartment with your cane, you have the terrible misfortune of stepping on the pointy object. 

" _Shit!_ " You screech, kicking the gamepiece away and hopping around on your good foot while holding onto the other. Gritting your teeth angrily, you call out, " _Vriska!_ "

She shuffles down the hallway from your shared bedroom, looking mildly disgruntled. "Uuuuuuuugh, what are you yelling about? I'm right here, damn."

Seething, you jab a finger sharply in the general direction of the D4. "Care to tell me why the _fuck_ your game die is in the middle of the floor?"

She blinks and shifts her gaze towards where you're pointing. "Oh, so thaaaaaaaat's where that went!" She exclaims, walking over and bending to pick it up. 

"Not before it went into my foot," you hiss bitterly, still keeping said foot off of the floor and leaning against the wall for balance. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop leaving your stuff laying around? You know my vision sucks, that's just an accident waiting to happen!"

"Christ, Pyrope, chill. Look, it's off the floor. I picked it up, see?" 

"No, actually, I don't."

You can feel her rolling her eyes as she lets out an exasperated moan. "Oh my god, that was so bad. That was bad and you should feel bad."

"Oh, please. You're the one who should feel bad for making this place so hazardous to my health!"

She huffs, "Now you're just being melodramatic. What do you even want from me?"

There's silence for a few moments as you cross your arms over your chest. Then you slowly extend your hurt foot a little, wiggling your toes. "Apologize to it."

Her eyebrows shoot up dubiously. "... To your _foot_?"

"Of course," you deadpan. "My foot was the unsuspecting victim of this heinous crime, and at least deserves a sincere apology from the perpetrator."

"That's stupid," she protests. 

"You're stupid," you retort. "Now go on and say you're sorry... otherwise, my foot just might get fed up with waiting and try to implement its revenge."

"Okay, _fine_ , I'm sorry," she grumbles, putting her hands on her hips. "Happy?"

"Nope, I said I wanted a _sincere_ apology, Vriska."

She throws her head back and groans loudly. "You're being ridiculous!"

"Oh, am I?" You smirk slightly, bringing a finger up to tap your chin in feigned thought. "You know, you seem pretty attached to that ugly tarantula you got a couple years ago. It sure would be a shame if something were to... _happen_ to it."

You don't need 20/20 vision to note the absolute horror that crosses Vriska's face. "You wouldn't _dare_."

"You could always take the risk and find out," you offer, shrugging and flashing her a smug grin. "But you know, accidents do happen, unfortunately..."

Her teeth grit and her fists clench angrily. She sucks in a deep breath through her nose before looking down at your foot, barely repressing a disgusted expression. "Terezi's foot, I am soooooooo sorry that you stepped on the D4 that I carelessly left on the floor, how can you ever forgive me?"

"Still a bit heavy on the sarcasm, but I'll take it," you hum, satisfied. "Now kiss it better."

Her features twist into a look of deep consternation. " _Excuse_ me?"

Unable to keep a straight face any longer, you burst into laughter, lowering your foot again and shaking your head. "Calm down, I was kidding." You savor the antagonized feeling you get from her, and the scowl on her face.

"Holy shit, I _hate_ you," she spits with as much venom as a spider.

"No you don't. In fact, you don't hate me so much, you're going to go through the entire apartment and pick up all of the stuff you've left on the floor so that I don't trip on it!" 

"And what makes you so convinced that I'll waste my time with that?" She pouts irritably, blowing the stray blonde hairs out of her face.

"The fact that you don't want something like this to happen again, obviously," you state matter-of-factly. Your smile becomes devious as you add, "And also the fact that I'll be playing with Pyralspite while you're busy, but if I think you've done a good enough job then I'll let you join me." You wink, your way of letting her know that you're not talking about the stuffed dragon you've had since you were a kid; you're referring to one of your more mature toys, an 8-inch model dragon phallus that you know she envies you for, to some degree. 

It takes her a second to catch on. "Why would I want to-" Then it clicks, and her eyes widen. "Oh. _Ooooooooh_." 

You waggle your eyebrows, and her cheeks start to flush. "I take it that's incentive enough for you?"

"I-" She swallows hard, tossing her hair back. "S-shut up. I still totally hate you."

"I know," you reply in a sing-song tone, blowing her a mocking kiss before you turn to walk back to your room. "And I wouldn't have it any other way, babe."

You're certain that she can hear your cackle from down the hall when she tells you that she hopes you haven't developed a thing for feet.

**Author's Note:**

> and then they fricked. heh.


End file.
